Kopflos
by Sabby89
Summary: Als Snapes Assistentin hat es Hermine alles andere als leicht. Doch als sie den Aufstand probt und Tränke zerstört, müssen die beiden neue Zutaten beschaffen. Und die gibt es nur im Verbotenen Wald. Aber was hat Weasley's Ford Anglia mit alldem zu tun?
1. Chapter 1

Hallo Leute,

nun, ich sollte eigentlich „Grau" weiterschreiben, oder meine andere Geschichte. Aber ich bin zur Zeit nicht in der Stimmung für Drama, also habe ich eine Romanze geschrieben, welche lustige Elemente enthält. Meine erste SS/HG Geschichte – eine Premiere. Aber die Idee ist nur halb auf meinen Mist gewachsen, weil meine bessere Hälfte dazu drängte.

Nun, es ist ein Two-Shot. Der nächste Teil kommt in den nächsten Tagen. Ich hoffe, ihr habt genauso viel Spaß beim Lesen, wie ich beim Schreiben.

Titellied: .com/watch?v=Nnpil_pRUiw (The Beatles – Iam the Walrus)

„Kleines Miststück"

„Schwarze, nervtötende Bazille"

„Störrische Ziege"

„Verdammter Alleswissender"

Die zwei Personen, die sich anschrien, als gäbe es kein Morgen mehr, waren für ihre hitzigen Wortgefechte bekannt. Sie standen sich gegenüber und während sie die Arme an ihre Hüfte abstützte, um ihrer kleinen Gestalt zu einem imposanteren Erscheinungsbild zu verhelfen, schaute er nur spöttisch und zynisch auf seine, um einen Kopf kleinere Assistentin hinunter.

Seine Lippen kräuselten sich angesichts der Strähnen, die sich aus ihrem festen Zopf gelöst hatten und nun widerspenstig um ihren – ebenso störrischen – Kopf wirbelten.

Seit er vor wenigen Monaten dieses alberne Miststück namens Nagini mehr oder weniger überlebt hatte, fragte er sich manchmal, ob es nicht einfacher gewesen wäre, in die ewigen Jagdgründe einzugehen, als diesem nervigen Zwerg namens Hermine Granger einen Funken Verstand in ihren penetrant aufmüpfigen Kopf einzubläuen.

Nun, es sah ziemlich zwecklos aus, aber abgesehen von den hitzigen Streits, die immer mal wieder zwischen ihnen vorfielen – so alle drei Stunden etwa – war sie eine fähige Assistentin, wenn es daran ging, seinen Zutatenschrank auszumisten.

Irgendwann vor wenigen Wochen hatte eine seiner persönlichen Nemesis – er wusste nicht, in welche Reihenfolge genau er Potter, Granger oder McGonagall stecken sollte – ihm unter Androhung des Abzuges sämtlicher Privilegien geraten, oder ihm schmerzhaft zu Herzen gelegt – um es nett auszudrücken – Granger doch bitte, in der hohen Kunst des Zaubertrankbrauens zu unterrichten, wenn sie schon vorhatte, ihren Meister bei ihm zu machen.

Wieso sie das wollte?

Da hatte er keinen blassen Schimmer und schlimmer noch: Er musste es nun mal tun, anstatt sie mit einem höhnischen Lächeln acht Stunden des kostbaren Tages damit zubringen zu lassen, die Beschriftungen auf den Zutatengläsern neu zu schreiben.

Das waren noch Zeiten gewesen, überlegte er. Und jetzt? Nun sah er sich mit der Urgewalt einer beständig Alles-wissen-Wollenden Granger konfrontiert, die ihm seit den wenigen Wochen, in denen sie – zumindest vertraglich – als Lehrling ihm – nun ja, fast gleichgestellt – am Kessel zur Hand gehen konnte, den allerletzten Nerv raubte.

Sie widersprach ihn, wenn er sich um wahrhaft stoische Ruhe bemüht, versuchte zu erklären, dass das indische Bohnenkraut erst nach dem getüpfelten Bienenfaltern in den Kessel gegeben werden sollte.

Granger, diese Nervensäge, bestand genauso hart wie er darauf, dass die Reihenfolge anders herum wäre… und als absoluter Gipfel sagte sie ihm auf den Kopf genau – und das mit einem gewinnenden Lächeln – dass das Gebräu nicht zweimal rechts, sondern einmal rechts und einmal links herum gerührt werden sollte.

Also, er glaubte es nicht. Schon vor zwei Tagen hatte sie ihm widersprochen und so setzten sich ihre Debatten stets fort. Manchmal flogen Phiolen gegen die Wand, wenn er sie mit einem zynischen, grausamen Kommentar an ihre Selbstbeherrschung und darüber hinaus getrieben hatte und manchmal hackte sie einfach brutal mit dem Messer – seinen kostbaren Messern – auf den Zutaten herum, sodass er sich fragte, ob sie vielleicht in ihrer Vorstellung seinen Kopf gerade bearbeitete.

„Was glauben Sie eigentlich, wen Sie hier vor sich haben?" sagte er leise und doch mit fester, kalter Stimme.

„Jemanden, der nur vorgibt Ahnung zu haben, sodass er sich die ungerecht erbrachte Bewunderung…", sie spie dieses Wort wie einen giftigen Pilz heraus. „… von armen, unschuldigen Erstklässlern holen kann, die noch nicht wissen, dass ihre sogenannte Erfahrung…", ihre Augen funkelten ihn böse an. „… auf nichts weiter beruht, als auf einem zu hohen Selbstbewusstsein und unglaublicher Arroganz".

„Meinen Sie wirklich, dass Sie in der Position sind, meine ach so hohe Arroganz zu beurteilen?" flüsterte er schon fast und ließ sie spüren, dass er nichts weiter als Verachtung für diese miese, kleine Kröte empfand.

„Ja, bin ich", schrie sie ihn entgegen und ihre Hand wanderte fast schon unbemerkt zu der grünen Phiole, die neben ihnen auf dem Tisch lag. „Und wenn Sie mich jetzt kündigen, entlassen, rausschmeißen, was auch immer, Snape…", der Name kam genauso ätzend, wie das Wort Erfahrung gerade. „… Es ist mir gelinde gesagt, scheiß egal, tun Sie, was Sie wollen. Sie gehen mir tierisch auf die Nerven…".

„Dieses Vergnügen ist nicht gerade einseitig, Miss Granger", er ermahnte sich innerlich, nach außen hin die Kontrolle zu behalten, obwohl ihm das alles andere als leicht fiel. Sie stand immer noch da, die Arme gegen ihre Hüfte gestemmt – wie ein kleiner Rachezwerg, dachte er amüsiert und seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich ein klein wenig.

Sie musste ihn gut kennen – zu gut nach seinem Geschmack – als sie schnappte: „Was, zum Teufel, grinsen Sie so unverschämt?"

„Ich stelle mir grad vor…", sein Grinsen war nun mehr höhnisch und abwertend zu nennen. „..Wie sie mit diesem Gesichtsausdruck sicherlich jedem Todesser oder sogar dem dunklen Lord Angst eingejagt hätten. Sie hätten alle vor Furcht gezittert, wie sie wie ein kleiner, aufgeplusterter Mini muff einen Zwergenaufstand machen".

„Ich glaube, Sie haben nicht mehr alle Phiolen im Schrank", schrie sie ihn nun mehr an.

„Nein, dafür haben Sie ja so sorgfältig gesorgt, dass meine Vorräte immer auf dem neusten Stand sind", schnarrte er und musste sich zugleich ducken, als sie die grüne Phiole, die ihre Hand gerade eben ergriffen hatte, nach ihm schmiss. Eine andere – eine gelbe diesmal – flog hinterher und landete mit einem ekelhaft klatschenden Geräusch an der kalten Steinwand.

„Sie verlogener, selbstherrlicher Bastard", sie war so wütend, dass es ihn fast schon amüsierte, als sie mit blitzenden Augen und mit einer dritten Phiole – diese hier war dunkelblau – auf ihn zuschritt.

„Eine bessere Wortwahl haben Sie nicht zu bieten? Wie immer, liebe Miss Granger…", er verzog seine Lippen zu einem herablassenden Grinsen. „… enttäuschen Sie mich. Konnten Ihnen das rote Wiesel oder -hab-es-mir-zum-Beruf-gemacht-den-dunklen-Lord-in-den-Hintern-zu-treten-Potter nicht mehr Schimpfwörter beibringen?"

Nichtsdestotrotz trat er einige Schritte zurück und sie schritt immer noch auf ihn zu, der Ärger und Enttäuschung über seine Aussagen schienen sie immer mehr aufzustacheln.

Er konnte allerdings nicht weiter zurückweichen, als er seinen unnachgiebigen Schreibtisch im Rücken spürte. Er lehnte beide Arme nach hinten, aber ertastete seinen Zauberstand in seinem Gürtel. Sicher ist sicher – auch bei sich aufplusterten Minimuffs.

Kurz bevor sie ihn erreichte, erkannte er, dass er sie lieber nicht weiter aufstacheln sollte und so schickte er einen schnellen „Pertificus Totalus" in ihre Richtung und sie kippte mit samt der Phiole und einem kleinen „oh" auf den Lippen rückwärts um. Die Phiole zersprang und die Flüssigkeit trat aus.

„So nett ich Ihre kleine Show auch fand…", sprach er und stand über ihr, sodass er unbarmherzig auf sie hinunterschaute. Sie erdolchte ihn mit Blicken. „… Aber ist Ihnen bewusst, dass Sie gerade drei Zaubertränke zerstört haben, dessen Vorbereitung zum Einen ziemlich viel _meiner_ …", ihre Dolche durchbohrten ihn immer weiter. „… Zeit in Anspruch genommen haben und zum Zweiten dessen Zutaten ich nicht mehr vorrätig habe?"

Wenn sie jetzt sprechen könnte, würde Sie ihm unter Garantie ein: „Selbst Schuld" an den Kopf werfen, aber da sie bewegungslos auf dem Boden lag, blieb sie stumm. Allerdings funkelten ihre Augen ihn wild an. „Ich mache Ihnen einen Vorschlag und ich glaube nicht, dass Ihnen weitere Option zur Verfügung stehen, als diesen anzunehmen…", er blickte immer noch hämisch auf sie herab, die Pfütze des Zaubertrankes breitete sich weiter neben ihrer rechten Hand aus.

Er wusste, dieser Trank war weitestgehend harmlos, er würde nur ein Brennen in der Haut verursachen, das ihn nicht weiter störte – immerhin war es ihre Hand und ihr Arm, nicht seiner. „Also, ich werde Sie jetzt gleich von der Starre erlösen und wenn Sie mich danach noch angreifen werden, schocke ich Sie erneut und Sie können hier unten versauern, Einverstanden? Ach ja, Sie können gar nicht reden, wie töricht von mir …", seine Stimme tropfte voll Hohn und es war ihm anzumerken, dass er dies keineswegs bedauerte. „… zwinkern Sie zweimal, wenn Sie mich verstanden haben".

Sie zwinkerte zweimal und schickte ihm so gefährliche Blitze entgegen, das er fürchtete, bald umzufallen. „… Danach stehen Sie auf und setzten sich unter der größten Freiwilligkeit Ihrerseits in Bewegung, sodass wir beide einen schönen, langen Spaziergang in den Verbotenen Wald machen werden. Eigentlich wollte ich Sie ja als Strafe alleine gehen lassen, leider wissen Sie nicht, wo der blaue Nachtschatten dort wächst und Ihnen das zu erklären wäre genauso effektiv, als wenn sich Weasley auf einmal als übermäßig intelligent erweisen würde".

Oh, dachte er, die Pfeile wurde immer giftiger. Er wusste zwar, dass sie und Weasley kein Paar mehr waren – seinen spärlichen Informationen zu Folge hatten sich die beiden kurz nach Ende des Krieges getrennt, obwohl sie in den Schuljahren zuvor umeinander hergeschlichen waren, wie Albus hinter Süßigkeiten.

„Also muss ich mich erbarmen, Ihnen in den verbotenen Wald zu folgen und werde dies natürlich als Extrastunden verbuchen müssen", sein hämisches Grinsen verschwand immer noch nicht von seinem Gesicht.

„Finite Incatatem", sprach er und sie regte sich wieder. Bevor sie aber wieder losschreien, oder auf ihn losgehen würde, deutete er auf seinen Zauberstab. „Sie wollen mich nicht herausfordern, oder Miss Granger?"

Es kostete sie anscheinend sämtliche Mühen, zu nicken und zog ihren Zauberstab, um mit einem Reparo die Überreste ihres Aufstandes zu beseitigen. „Lassen Sie das!" sagte er gepresst. „Wenn wir von unseren kleinen Ausflug…", seine Tonlage zog sich in die Länge und seine Stimme hörte sich so gelangweilt an, als sei dass, was sie vorhatten, absolut unter seiner Würde. „… zurückkommen, werden Sie diese Verschmutzungen…", er deutete auf die Scherben und die Reste der Zaubertränke, „… ohne Magie aufwischen, sodass sich die Botschaft bei Ihnen einbrennt".

„Aber es wird doch schon Abend", versuchte sie einzuwenden und blickte ein wenig beschämt, aber dennoch sehr wütend zu Boden, wo die Scherben lagen. „Ihren Professor angreifen wollen, aber Angst in den verbotenen Wald zu gehen? Wieder einmal enttäuschen Sie mich!" sagte er und blickte belustigt bei diesem verdrehten Gesicht, das sie machte, als sie seine Worte hörte.

„Nun, kommen Sie schon", versuchte er sie anzutreiben. „Wir haben schließlich nicht die ganze Nacht Zeit, oder haben Sie vielleicht noch ein Date?" Er wusste eindeutig, wie er sie ärgern konnte. „Lieber ein romantisches Stelldichein mit Neville Longbottom als zehn Minuten im gleichen Zimmer mit Ihnen, Herr Professor!"

Fein, sie versuchte ihren Miniaufstand weiter. Er trat an seine Garderobe, wo sein Umhang hin, nahm diesen und zog ihn sich über. „Wollen Sie nicht auch einen Umhang über ihre Bluse…", er schaute sie so geringfällig an, als sei sie ein lästiges Insekt, „… anziehen? Oder versuchen Sie irgendjemanden in diesem Aufzug zu beeindrucken? Vielleicht gelingt Ihnen das ja bei den Intelligenz-Verweigeren, mit denen Sie sich sonst umgeben, aber bei mir kommen Sie da nicht allzu weit. Los, gehen Sie in Ihr Zimmer, holen Sie Ihren Umhang und wehe, Sie sind in zehn Minuten nicht am Schlosseingang… dann Gnade Ihnen Merlin…".

Ziemlich verletzt huschte sie an ihm vorbei in den kalten Flur. Er wusste natürlich, dass sie jeden Tag mit einer Bluse im Labor stand, er hatte ja schließlich auch nur seine schwarze Robe und nicht seinen Umhang dabei an, aber es machte so viel Spaß, sie zu ärgern.

Zehn Minuten später stand er am Schlosseingang und wartete auf seine störrische Assistentin. Sie kam Sekunden später mit geröteten Wangen angerannt und auf sein Gesicht stahl sich erneut dieses herablassende Lächeln.

Im Hintergrund konnten die beiden Personen schon die untergehende Sonne erkennen, aber so hoffnungsvoll, wie er nun mal, dachte er, dass sie in wenigen Stunden wieder im Kerker seien würden. Um eine Erfahrung für sie und einen gelungenen Abend voller Hohn und Sarkasmus für ihn reicher.

„Los, beeilen Sie sich! Oder wollen Sie Wurzeln schlagen?" herrschte er sie an und sie zuckte zusammen, als der dunkle Tonfall des Tränkemeisters sie traf. Sie gingen schweigend ihres Weges und dennoch zögerte sie ein wenig, als sie kurz vor dem verbotenen Wald standen. Dunkelheit empfing sie beide und es war – der untergehenden Sonne sei Dank – nicht mehr allzu viel zu erkennen.

Ihn störte das weniger. Er amüsierte sich im Gegenteil über die Angst, die sie verspürte, als sie ihren Weg durch den dunklen Wald fortsetzten. Die Pflanze, die sie suchten, befand sich etwa in der Mitte des Waldes an einem kleinen Bach. Es dauerte er – so schätzte er zumindest – etwa eine halbe Stunde, dorthin zu gelangen und dann wieder dreißig Minuten, um den Rückweg anzutreten.

Unterwegs könnte er sie noch ein paar Mal wegen ihres Zwergenaufstandes aufziehen und dann würde er den Abend bei einem schönen Buch vor seinem Kamin verbringen. Ein Gläschen Wein hörte sich auch nicht schlecht an, befand er und warf einen belustigten Seitenblick zu der kleineren, jungen Frau, die wachsam neben ihm her schritt. Sie waren etwa eine Viertelstunde gegangen, als sie fast schon vorsichtig fragte: „Wohin gehen wir überhaupt?"

„Waren Sie nicht gerade eben noch mutiger, als Sie mich angriffen?" antwortete er und erntete ein hörbares Schnauben von ihr. Die ganze Situation belustigte ihn mehr, als er gedacht hatte. So besaß der Abend doch noch etwas Gutes – nämlich ziemlich viele Situation, sie auf die Palme zu bringen. „Sie werden gleich sehen, wohin wir gehen! Haben Sie etwa Angst im Dunklen?" schickte er hinterher und konnte ein erneutes Schnauben neben sich hören.

„Kennen Sie den Weg überhaupt, oder folgen Sie dem nicht vorhandenen Weg genauso blind, wie in der meisten Zeit ihres erbärmlichen erwachsenen Lebens?" spie sie heraus und er bemerkte, dass er die kleine Löwin wohl ziemlich gereizt hatte, dass sie ihre Krallen dermaßen ausfuhr. Ihre Angriffe wurden persönlicher und gingen mehr unter die Gürtellinie.

„Natürlich weiß ich, wohin wir laufen. Ich bin im Gegensatz zu Ihnen nicht mehrere Monate von einem Zeltplatz zum nächsten geflohen, ohne die leiseste Ahnung zu haben, wo ich als nächstes etwas zu beißen hernehmen sollte!" Obwohl er es nicht genau sehen konnte, vermutete er, dass sie in diesem Augenblick ihre kleinen Hände zu Fäusten ballte und auf ihre Unterlippe biss – so, wie sie es immer im Labor tat, wenn sie sich über ihn ärgerte.

Gut so, dachte er und er freute sich insgeheim, dass er den Zwerg neben sich, noch genauso toll ärgern konnte, wie schon die Jahre zuvor.

Vor lauter Freude darüber, bemerkte er nicht, dass er eine falsche Abzweigung nahm, welche die zwei tiefer in den Wald führte, als beabsichtigt.

…

So, dann geht es in den nächsten Tagen weiter. Ich hoffe, ihr hattet Spaß und hinterlasst mir einen schönen Kommentar, ja? Würde mich sehr freuen.


	2. Chapter 2

Nach etwa zehn Minuten merkte er, dass sie immer weiter als beabsichtigt in den Wald vordrangen und es immer dunkler wurde. Aber es dauerte – und da war er ganz Mann – noch ganze fünfzehn Minuten, bis er sich selbst eingestand, dass sie sich verlaufen hatten. „Wissen Sie wirklich, wohin wir gehen?" fragte sie und blieb keuchend stehend.

„Ich hätte Ihnen mehr Kondition zugetraut, oder war das eine Doppelgängerin, die diese sagenhaften…", sein Tonfall ließ keinen Zweifel an der Abfälligkeit dieses Wortes, „… sogenannten Abenteuer während den letzten Monate der Herrschaft des dunklen Lords gemeistert…", und wieder dieser ätzende Tonfall, „… hatte?"

„Es war ja nicht gerade so, dass wir einen warmen Kamin und schöne weiche Hogwarts-Betten hatten, wie bestimmte Menschen neben mir, nicht wahr?" Er fragte sich augenblicklich, woher sie diesen beißenden Tonfall nahm, den sie sich in letzter Zeit immer mal wieder angewöhnt hatte. „Wissen Sie jetzt, wo wir uns befinden und wenn ja…", dieses Biest grinste ihn selbstgefällig an – das konnte er gerade noch so im schwindenden Tageslicht sehen, „… wieso tun Sie nicht einfach so, als wären Sie kompetent und führen uns zu der richtigen Stelle?"

„Haben Sie Ihre Tage, oder wieso sind Sie heute so nervig?" fragte er genervt und innerlich seufzend. Die Granger war in den letzten Tagen – oder waren es etwa schon Wochen? – immer aufsässiger geworden, so als ob sie ihre Grenzen austasten wollte. Aber damit kam sie bei ihm nicht weit. „Nein", fauchte sie. „Erstens wüsste ich nicht, dass Sie das irgendwie im Geringsten angehen würde und zweitens lenken Sie ganz schön ab für jemanden, der angeblich …", erneut hatte sie ihre Hände in die Hüfte gestemmt und blickte ihn wütend an.

Er grinste derweil höhnisch, aber innerlich musste er sie notgedrungen für ihre Kombinationsgabe bewundern – nein, bewundern traf es weniger, sondern in einem geringen Maße anerkennen. „… weiß, wohin wir gehen! Nun, Herr Professor, wissen Sie es, oder etwa nicht?"

„Natürlich weiß ich es, allerdings haben wir eine Abzweigung verpasst, die ich auf Grund der Ablenkung Ihrer nervigen Fragerei übersehen habe", sagte er. Ihre Antwort ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. „War das jetzt ein nicht sehr geschicktes Ablenkungsmanöver Ihrerseits, um Ihren Fehler zu vertuschen, oder schämen Sie sich einfach, einen Fehler zuzugeben, wenn Sie einen machen?" „Reden Sie immer so viel, wenn Sie nervös sind?"

„Wer ist hier nervös? Ah, Sie sind einfach unmöglich. Können Sie nicht einfach zugeben, dass wir uns verlaufen haben und wir sparen uns diese unnötige Diskussion?" fuhr sie genervt fort. „In Ordnung. Ich gebe es zu, dass wir uns verlaufen haben und meinen Fehler …", sein Grinsen ließ nichts Gutes erahnen. „… wenn Sie sich und der ganzen restlichen Welt eingestehen, dass Sie penetrant nerv tötend und absolut inkompatibel mit der Gesellschaft sind, die Sie umgibt?"

Sie schnappte hörbar nach Luft und er gratulierte sich selbst zu seiner Aussage, wenn diese bewirkte, dass Sie für die nächsten paar Minuten ihren Mund halten könnte. Natürlich war sie beleidigt – das sah man ihr an. Deutlich genug war es ja. Die Arme vor dem Körper verschränkt und das Kinn trotzig vorgestreckt.

Mittlerweile war es fast gänzlich dunkel und es wäre am besten, sie beide wieder in das Schloss zurückzuführen und die Suche nach der Pflanze auf morgen zu verlegen, überlegte er. Allerdings bräuchte er diese dringend. Sie war nicht nur ein Bestandteil des Trankes, den Granger ihm an den Kopf geworfen hatte, sondern war in vielen Tränken einer der Hauptbestandteile. „Wird das heute noch was?" fragte sie genervt und er musste grinsen bei diesem billigen Imitat von störrischer Ziege. Die Dunkelheit legte sich wie ein schwarzes Tuch über den Wald und er holte zugleich den Zauberstab heraus, um mit „Lumos" für Licht zu sorgen.

„Sie stören mich bei meinen Überlegungen!" fauchte er leise zurück. „Und Sie stören mich mit Ihrer Anwesenheit", sprach sie und ging einfach los – ihren so eben entzündenden Zauberstab vor sich in die Dunkelheit tragend. Er stand erst etwas überrumpelt da, aber nachdem er sich wieder gesammelt hatte, rollte er die Augen nach oben, murmelte ein bitterböses „Frauen" und lief ihr nach.

Er holte sie erst ein, als sie unbedachter Weise über eine Wurzel stolperte, die zu einem hohen Baum gehörte. „Scheiße", fluchte sie ganz undamenhaft. „Das ist ja wirklich eine ganz tolle Taktik von Ihnen gewesen. Kurz vor der Dunkelheit in den Verbotenen Wald zu gehen, um nach einer Pflanze zu schauen, die man bei Tageslicht eh viel besser gesehen hätte. Aber nein, der Herr braucht dieses blöde Gemüse direkt, _weil wir ja so geduldig sind_", sie ahmte ihn mit einer honigsüßen Stimme nach und parodierte sein Verhalten, indem sie ihren Umhang nach hinten wirbelte und nach vorne stürmte.

Nach wenigen Minuten des stur neben her Gehens und stummen Anschweigens, brach sie die Stille. „Wohin gehen wir, sagten Sie?" Ihren Zauberstab schwenkte sie so herum, dass sie ihm direkt in das Gesicht leuchtete und ihn damit blendete. „Können Sie bitte Ihren Stab ein wenig senken?" flüsterte er, um Ruhe bemüht. „Ach, blende ich Sie mit meiner Anwesenheit?" „Naja, Sie müssen eine ziemlich hohe, festgesetzte Meinung von sich haben, um das zu glauben", höhnte er und ihr Lächeln gefror in ihrem Gesicht.

„Wie hat es Weasley eigentlich mit Ihnen ausgehalten, oder basierten die Gerüchte über eine Beziehung zwischen Ihnen beiden wirklich nur auf Unwahrheiten und falschen Annahmen?" sie schnaubte erneut und drehte sich weg. „Ich brauche mich wirklich nicht auf Ihr geistiges Niveau zu begeben, wenn Sie schon so anfangen, Sir …", sie spie dieses Wort gerade heraus. „… Und weil ich weiß, dass Sie von angeblichen Gerüchten über meine Person und _Ron_...", Granger betonte extra den Vornamen.

„… ja anscheinend nicht genug bekommen können, lassen Sie es sich von mir gesagt sein. Ich war diejenige, die Schluss gemacht. Nicht aus dem Grund, dass er eine Stachelbeere nicht von einer Erdbeere unterscheiden konnte, nein – und ich wette dieser Grund ist Ihnen so fremd, dass er vielleicht fremdartig wirkt … er war einer Kundin in Weasleys Zauberhaften Zauberscherzen etwas mehr zugetan, als er sollte", sie blickte in sein Gesicht – den Zauberstab immer noch hoch haltend. Seine Miene war ausdruckslos.

„Jetzt ist die Zeit über mich zu lachen, Herr Professor. Über meine mangelnde Fähigkeit das offensichtliche zu erkennen, oder über meine Blödheit. Aber tun Sie bitte danach den Gefallen und führen uns aus diesen dreimal verfluchten Wald wieder raus. Mir ist kalt, ich bin müde und ich möchte einfach nur noch in mein warmes Bett. Ist das etwa zu viel des Guten?" schnappte sie und er schaute auf diesen explodierenden, kleinen Zwerg hinunter.

Ihre Ausbrüche waren durchaus amüsant. Es lohnte sich, sie zu ärgern – nur um zu sehen, wie sie ihren Zwergenaufstand immer weiter trieb.

„Ich enthalte mich jetzt am besten jeglichen Kommentars", seine Stimme verriet seine Freude. Allerdings nicht – wie sie vielleicht glauben mochte – über das Beenden der Beziehung zu Weasley, sondern einfach nur über die Tatsache, das dieser ansonsten so ruhige und ausgeglichene Mensch derartigen Zorn und Ärger in sich herumtragen konnte. Es war klar, dass das irgendwann zum Ausbruch gekommen wäre.

„Sie sind ein arroganter Bastard, Snape", schrie sie ihn mittlerweile an. „Lassen Sie alles raus. Schreien Sie mich an, brüllen Sie von mir aus, aber wenn Sie beginnen, mich zu schlagen, werde ich Sie schocken müssen. Ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass ich nicht gerne geschlagen werde". Die Zweideutigkeit in diesem Satz ließ sie erst geschockt stehen, danach aber loskichern. Ihr Lachanfall hörte kaum auf, bis er sich zu dem trockenen Kommentar hinreißen ließ: „Sie müssen die Tage haben – so viel Stimmungsschwankungen können doch gar nicht normal sein!"

Sie schaute ihn herausfordert von der Seite an und sie setzten sich danach erneut in Bewegung. Keiner von ihnen beiden wusste, wohin sie gingen, aber hofften beide, ein sprichwörtliches Licht am Ende der Bäume würde ihnen den Ausgang verraten. Leider – oder nach anderer Betrachtungsweise glücklichweise – gelangten sie dabei irgendwann auf eine Lichtung, die ein wenig Licht noch durch die Bäume ließ und Hermine erkannte als erstes den großen, dunklen Gegenstand, der dort am Ende der Lichtung gegen einen riesigen Baum gelehnt – oder was auch immer – war.

„Was zum Teufel ist das?" sagte sie mehr zu sich, als zu ihm und trat auf dieses Objekt zu. „Lassen Sie die Flucherei – die steht Ihnen nicht!" erwiderte er trocken, das Gesicht war gerade aus. „Was steht mir denn, Ihrer Meinung nach?" schoss es aus ihr heraus, ohne das sie ihre Worte zurückhalten konnte. „Irgendetwas, damit Sie Ihren Mund halten und für mich einen großen Schluck eines x-beliebigen alkoholischen Getränkes, damit ich den Abend möglichst schnell vergesse!" „Sie wissen, wie man Frauen mit Worten beeindruckt, oder?" fügte sie bösartig hinzu und trat zu dem Objekt hin.

„Sie machen sich keine Illusionen", flüsterte er und diesmal war er es, dessen Worte nur für ihn bestimmt waren. „Es sieht aus… wie… wow, ist das Mr. Weasleys fliegendes Auto? Was macht das denn hier?" jauchzte sie und schien aufgeregt zu sein.

„Wie leicht Sie sich für irgendetwas begeistern können", sagte er und schaute sie an. „Wenn das doch in den Lehrstunden mit mir genauso wäre", seine Stimme war herablassend und spottend.

„Sie sind heute Abend ein richtiger Witzbold, nicht wahr?"

„Ich schätzte schon … und bevor Sie fragen. Dieser Müllhaufen, den Sie elegant als Auto bezeichneten, hat seine Reise durch den Verbotenen Wald angetreten, als Ihre_ gryffindorischen_ Freunde…", ein weiteres Wort, welches dazu führte, das er sein Gesicht vor Ekel verzog, „… sich das Späßchen mit der komfortablen Reise quer durch die Landschaft von Großbritannien und Schottland gemacht haben. Danach sind Sie, wie Sie ja sicherlich ganz genau wissen…", er blickte sie an. „… in der Peitschenden Weide gelandet, obwohl ich sagen muss, dass Weasley an seinen Einparkkünsten noch lernen muss – Es muss sichergestellt werden, dass er nie einen Muggelführerschein macht – und das Ding hat sich selbstständig gemacht. Nun…", er blickte auf die Reste des ehemaligen Autos herunter und strich mit dem Finger über den ehemals blauen Lack. „… ich habe ehrlicherweise auch gedacht, dass dieser Schrotthaufen sich mittlerweile in Wohlgefallen aufgelöst hätte. Oder Hagrids kleines Haustierchen hätte es zum Frühstück verzehrt".

„Wissen Sie was, Professor?" Er hob eine Augenbraue. „Für Ihre Verhältnisse war das eine ganz schön lange Rede. Normalerweise geht das immer: „_Machen Sie das, Miss Granger_", oder „_Beeilen Sie sich_", „_Halten Sie die Klappe_", oder sonst wie. Ich merke, Sie arbeiten an Ihren kommunikativen Fähigkeiten. Herzlichen Glückwunsch!"

„Sarkasmus ist etwas ganz hässliches", seine Augenbrauen hatte inzwischen ihre Endstation erreicht und jetzt veränderte sich sein Grinsen in etwas undefiniertes. „Ja, ist ja nicht so, dass Sie sich auf diesem Gebiet nicht auskennen würden, nicht wahr?" Sprach sie und öffnete die Fahrertür des Autos. Der Motor war zerstört – dieser ehemals fahrende Schrott war gegen den Baum gefahren. Es knirschte ekelhaft, als sie die Tür öffnete. „Mmh, gemütlich", erwiderte sie, als sie nach innen sah. Obwohl es ein kleines Auto war, hatte es eine breite Rückbank und die beiden Vordersitze waren auch nicht platzsparend angelegt. „Sie finden _das_ hier gemütlich?" Seine Stimme nahm einen unnatürlichen Klang an.

„Klar, im Gegensatz zu Ihrem Kerker ist das Innere dieses Auto doch geradezu heimelig. Ich glaube, ich setzte mich nur mal kurz hier hin. Ich bin noch nie ein Muggelauto gefahren, wussten Sie das?" Sie setzte sich auf den Fahrersitz und spielte mit dem Lenkrad herum. „Nein, das wusste ich nicht, aber ich kann mich auch gar nicht daran erinnern, dass ich Ihnen in irgendeiner Form das Gefühl gegeben haben will, als würden mich Ihre Ausführungen interessieren".

„Sie sind ein garstiger, alter Mann", sagte sie, aber ihre Stimme verlor nicht ihren freudigen Klang, als sie mittlerweile so tat, als würde sie die Gangschaltung bedienen. „Das mit der Anspielung auf mein Alter nehmen Sie zurück", fauchte er und fühlte sich ein wenig angegriffen. „Haben Sie schon einmal von dem Spruch: „So wie man in den Wald hinein ruft…" gehört?" antwortete sie ihm, aber schaute ihn nicht an.

„Muss mir entgangen sein", brummelte er und verschränkte seine Arme vor dem Oberkörper, streckte sich, sodass er – zusammen mit seinem großen Umhang - eine imposante Figur abgab.

„Können Sie jetzt endlich Ihre kindliche Spielereien lassen und wir versuchen einen Weg aus diesem schrecklichen Wald herauszufinden?"

„Wer ist denn Schuld daran, dass wir uns verlaufen haben?" fauchte sie zurück.

„Wow, die Wischanlage funktioniert ja noch", staunte sie, als sie den entsprechenden Knopf gefunden hatte und die Scheibenwischer über die Frontscheibe wischten. „Und wer hat die Phiolen durch das Labor geschmissen, um eine nicht gerecht fertige, Möchtegern-Aggression abzubauen?"

„Bemerken Sie was?"

„Was denn?"

„Wir versuchen uns schon wieder gegenseitig die Schuld zuzuweisen und streiten".

„Sie könnten mir ja auch einfach Recht geben", beharrte er auf seinem Standpunkt. „Nur mal kurz die Augen schließen", flüsterte sie und lehnte sich mit dem Kopf an die Stützte des Sitzes. Während er sich in der näheren Umgebung des Autos umsah, registrierte er nach einer halben Minute etwa, das sie etwas gesagt hatte.

„Was haben Sie gesagt?"


End file.
